


Getting to know you

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Pinto Bar Secret Santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach have a kiss under mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to know you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovespie (Snarryeyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/gifts).



Zach wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing here (here being a Christmas party at the apartment of someone he didn’t know, filled with people he didn’t really know), which was why he hadn’t moved from his dark little corner in half an hour.

Zach was startled out of his musings by the sound of warm laughter, and his gazed snapped up, and right, that was why he was here. Chris Pine, aka Prince Charming from the play “Into the Woods” that Zach was a stage-hand for. Chris Pine, with his bright blue eyes and handsome face and full lips and amazing ass (thank you, costume people). Chris Pine, whom Zach had had a crush on for months now, but who was probably (unfortunately) straight. Chris Pine, who had approached him a few weeks ago and asked if he wanted to be his plus one at his friend’s Christmas party (the one they were at right now).

Chris Pine, who had apparently spotted Zach lurking in the corner, and was making his way over towards him.

Zach had a brief moment of panic (as always) at the thought of talking to Chris, but (as always) managed to suppress it. Instead, he attempted a smile, but based on Chris’s expression, it probably fell short.

“Zach, the point of a Christmas party is to have _fun_ ,” Chris said. “Which- doesn’t seem to be happening.”

Zach shrugged. “You’re the only person here that I know,” he replied. 

“That situation could be remedied by _not lurking in the corner_ ,” Chris said. “C’mon, socialize.” He grabbed Zach’s hand (which may or may not have caused Zach’s heart to leap) and started to drag him away.

Chris, it seemed, was determined to get Zach to have fun, so he stuck with him for another 15 minutes, dragging him from person to person and introducing him. However, after Zach got involved in a discussion about owning dogs with a few people, he slipped away.

Zach considered it a good sign that he didn’t even notice when Chris left, because talking with Simon was actually quite fun. He didn’t see Chris for another half an hour, when he decided to go onto the balcony for some fresh air.

Chris was the only other person on the balcony. He was staring out at the city, but turned when Zach opened the door.

“You were right,” said Zach as he approached Chris.

“About what?” asked Chris.

“Talking to people can be- fun,” replied Zach.

“So you’re enjoying yourself then?” Chris teased.

“Yeah,” said Zach. “I am.”

“Good,” replied Chris with a brilliant smile.

They stayed outside for a few more minutes, looking at the city in silence. When Zach noticed that Chris was shivering a bit, he grabbed Chris’s arm and steered him back towards the door.

Chris opened the door and stepped through, but then paused just inside and looked up, then smiled.

“What are you doing?” asked Zach.

“Look up,” replied Chris, and Zach saw that there was a sprig of mistletoe above the doorway. Before he could react, he felt his head being pulled towards Chris’s.

When Chris’s lips met his, Zach felt like he was soaring. After a few moments (or a few hours, he wasn’t really sure), Chris pulled away, and it was all Zach could do to not chase Chris’s lips.

“Wow,” he heard Chris murmur, and the kind of awe-struck tone he heard in Chris’s voice lit a spark of hope inside him. “What do you say we keep doing that, but without the mistletoe?”

The spark of hope turned into a conflagration of happiness at Chris’s words, and Zach felt himself grinning. “That sounds great by me.”


End file.
